a tale of love
by hollyoakslover
Summary: She likes him, he likes her so whats the problem?
1. Chapter 1

She sighed audibly as she slid further down the sofa. She couldn't understand what had gone wrong. They obviously liked each other; everyone else around them could see it, especially Joe. She told Joe everything. They were best friends, like brother and sister. So obviously Joe was the first to know that she liked Russ, the first thing she said when she saw him was, 'Wow he's gorgeous'. After that she couldn't stop talking about him. So after months of flirting and smiling, they finally got their act together and went on a real, proper date. You can imagine her excitement as Joe helped her get ready as Jez stalled Russ in the kitchen. So what happened? Why, the day after their first date, was she sitting alone in her living room sighing? Well things were going great. While having a drink he couldn't keep his hands off her and they were laughing and joking until they quickly left for Danni's room. They flung each other in the door as they kissed passionately and leant against the wall. They inched closer and closer to her bedroom until he stopped dead in his tracks. He quickly apologised and ran off leaving her alone and confused. So what had happened? Who knows, but she was convinced it was all her fault.

Russ grunted audibly as he slid further down the sofa with his brother Sam prodding him once again with yet another question about his date. He wasn't going to tell him anything, he was too embarrassed, ashamed even. He couldn't even bring himself to talk to Joe, one of his best friends. Joe was the first to know that Russ liked Danni. When he first saw her he turned to Joe and said, 'Wow she's fit do you know her?' He couldn't believe what he had done. It was their first proper date and he had screwed it up already. So what happened? Well things were going great, one thing led to another and before they knew it they were kissing passionately edging closer and closer to Danni's bedroom. He froze, went numb. He was suddenly terrified. He knew he could trust Danni after everything that had happened. She treated him no differently when they found out he had testicular cancer, but after having one removed he was worried. Worried that he wouldn't be any good, worried that Danni would be freaked out, worried about…everything. So he ran. He got scared and ran off, leaving her confused but he couldn't bring himself to tell her what was going on in his head. He was embarrassed, and he knew it was all his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

'Danni would you just cheer up?' Joe said getting rather annoyed at his best friend for moping for days.

'Is there something wrong with me?' she asked not fully paying attention to Joe

'Of course there is nothing wrong with you! Look I don't know what really happened but…' Joe was quickly interrupted by Danni.

'Neither do I '

'BUT' He continued, 'He has definitely lost his mind if he lets go of you' Giving Danni a slight hug.

'Aww you think so?' She said

'I know so, Now can we please finish this cleaning so I can go and talk to Louise about getting us better jobs.' Joe said pleadingly as the thought of cleaning more student rooms made him sick to his stomach.

'Yeah, ok but I did really like him Joe' she said starting to mop the floor.

'I know you did, and he really likes you. Why don't you just go talk to him?' he asked dusting around the place.

'No Way! I can't do that? Besides he was the one to run off so he should come and talk to me' she said firmly.

'Women!' Joe sighed to no one in particular.

'Sam! Would you just leave me alone!' Russ yelled getting up and walking away from his brother.

'Russ, I only want to know what happened! Why are you in such a bad mood? Did someone not get any?' Sam said mocking him. Russ stormed into his room and slammed the door in response to Sam's last comment. Sam opened the door and shut it behind him.

'Sam, I said just leave me alone' Russ said sulking in his bed.

'Look man I'm sorry but what's wrong with you? I thought you'd be really happy because you got to go out with Danni' he said sitting next to Russ on his bed.

'I was happy, I mean I **_am_** happy I just…I just…I screwed up ok?' Russ said dejectedly.

'Why what'd you do?' Sam asked now intrigued.

'I couldn't… you know…'Russ tried to spell it out hoping his brother would get the picture. Sam looked back in confusion.

'Never mind' Russ said getting up and leaving to go to the 'SUbar' to get his mind off the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Danni, Joe and Jez had just finished their cleaning job and they returned to their flat to change.

'Hey you guys fancy a drink down at the SUbar?' suggested Jez.

'Definitely mate. You coming?' asked Joe as he turned round to look at Danni

'Uh no thanks, I really don't want to risk bumping into Russ.' She replied heading towards her room.

'Well if you're sure…' said Jez feeling bad about leaving her on her own. Danni smiled and nodded and disappeared into her room. Joe shrugged his shoulders and the pair started walking to the bar.

at the SUbar

'Man I really needed that' Russ said to Darren as he finished off his pint.

'Hard day mate?' asked Darren as he wiped down the bar.

'More like hard night' Russ replied.

'What?' asked Darren slightly confused.

'Women' Russ said blankly.

'Got it. Danni?' he asked knowing it was a touchy subject.

'Yeah, I don't really want to talk about it' he said sadly.

'Alright well slow down anyway' Said Darren referring to the amount he had drank in the short amount of time he had been there.

Joe and Jez entered the room scanning to see if they knew anybody and spotted Russ at the bar.

'I think we should stay out of that one' said Jez trying to look in another direction.

'Yeah I am so not getting involved.' Joe said walking to the closest end of the bar.

Russ just noticed them and kept his head down.

'No I really don't want to talk to them'Russ muttered to himself

'I just feel bad for Danni though don't you?' Joe asked Jez after they received their pints.

'Yeah I guess, but I don't' even really know what happened.' Jez said taking a sip of his beer.

'Well Danni told me that they were really going at it and about to go to her bed but he freaked out and ran off.' He said widening his eyes and taking a drink.

'Well he did just have one of his balls chopped off.' Jez said almost laughing. Joe made a face imagining how that must feel.

'Don't say things like that' He said making Jez laugh.

Russ looked in there direction again getting paranoid that they were talking about him. Darren noticed this.

'I take it they know what happened with Danni?' he asked

'Well Joe and Danni are best friends she's bound to have told him.' He said looking down at the bar avoiding their gaze.

'So you're trying to avoid them then?' he asked picking up some empty glasses.

'Yeah, how am I suppose to get out of here without running into them?' he asked finally looking up from his pint.

Danni's room

Danni lay on her back on top of her bed looking at her phone and sighed again

just call him she thought. That was her heart talking, trying to tell her to talk things out. If they really did like each other then everything would work out.

No don't be stupid, you can't call him you'll look like a fool. She thought again. That was her head talking, trying to be rational, trying to play by those stupid love rules where the girl never calls the guy. That's followed by if the guy does call then you let it ring three times so its long enough to make it look like you're busy but not too long that it looks like you're not interested.

Stupid rules she thought.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and set her phone down.

SUbar

'Look maybe you should talk to them, find out if they know what Danni's thinking?' said Darren trying to help out.

'I could, but it would be really awkward, and what if they're mad at me too?' asked Russ looking up at Darren.

'Well you'll never know mate, you'll never know' He replied walking off to talk a pretty blond.

Maybe Darren was right, maybe he should talk to them. At the very least they could tell Danni that he was asking about her. That way she would know he was thinking about her and he wouldn't have to explain what happened…for now.

He stood up and took a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe looked up and noticed Russ walking towards them. Joe started to cough to try and get Jez to look up, as this failed he nudged him hard.

'Ouch! What was that for?' he yelled rubbing his side. Joe gestured in the direction of Russ and Jez finally caught on.

'Hey guys' Russ said trying to act cool.

'Hey Russ what's up?' asked Joe.

Figuring he might as well get straight to the point Russ decided to ask about Danni.

'So uh, have you been speaking to Danni?' he asked nervously.

'Uh yeah we were cleaning again this morning.' Jez said quickly.

'Well how is she, good mood or bad mood?' he asked carefully.

'Well you know she's a woman so she's moody all the time.' Said Jez and Joe continued.

'Yeah so it's hard to keep track.' He finished.

Russ looked at them blankly hoping they didn't know what happened between them.

'So she's ok then' Russ said uncertainly.

'Um I guess so yeah' Joe said vaguely

Russ started to get confused and frankly a little impatient so he just chose to be direct.

'Look did Danni tell you what happened last night?' he asked.

'Well sort of yeah.' Joe said.

Russ sighed and looked around him trying to avoid the guys' gaze.

'Man this is embarrassing' Russ said scratching his head.

'We get it; your head is bound to be all over the place after having your…you know removed.' Jez said loudly.

'Could you keep it down' Russ whispered looking around to make sure no one heard.

'This part of a relationship with a woman has never been a problem for me before so it's a little embarrassing ok?' keeping his voice down.

'You mean you've always been able to…' Jez got cut off quickly by Joe hitting him lightly.

'Look Danni thinks it's all her fault and thinks there's something wrong with her. You should talk to her man.'

'You mean not once you couldn't …' Jez tried to continue a little shocked. Russ interrupted him.

'You think so?' he asked

'Definitely she's up in the flat.' Joe said pointing to the door.

'Thanks guys' Russ said starting to leave.

'Oh and Russ…Don't get us involved again' Joe said

'Deal' Russ replied slapping his hand and he then immediately headed for Danni.

'I mean it's not like I have a problem getting it up or anything but once or twice it's just not been possible you know what I mean?' Jez continued.

'Jez shut up' Joe replied taking a drink.

Russ quickly ran up the flights of stairs and whipped out his phone and rang Danni to make sure she was in.

'Hello?' Danni answered.

'Danni its Russ, how are you?' he asked approaching her door.

'Yeah I'm ok you?' Danni said cursing herself for sounding so lame.

'Look I really need to talk to you ok?' he said as he knocked the door.

'Oh hang on there's someone at the door' she said opening it to see Russ standing there with his phone to his ear.

'Yeah I know.' He laughed as he hung up his phone and she did the same.

Danni laughed slightly and invited him in.

Russ sat on the sofa and began talking.

'Look I just wanted to apologise for letting you down last night.' He said following her with his eyes as she sat down beside him.

'It's ok Russ if you just don't want me in that way I understand.' She said awkwardly.

'No, no that's not it…' He continued trying to explain but was cut off.

'Russ, stop you don't have to apologise for not being sexually attracted to me, I mean yes I was upset but I'll get over it, because…' this time it was Danni that was cut off by him kissing her suddenly proving that he was attracted to her. He finally broke the kiss. Danni couldn't get any words out.

'Of course I'm sexually attracted to you.' He said quietly looking into her eyes.

'Well then why did you run off last night?' Danni finally replied more than a little confused.

'If guess I just…well I mean I … I don't know. I got nervous.' He said. Danni laughed slightly moving closer to him.

'But I thought 'Russ was a ladies man' she said putting on a deep voice to mock his brother when he was trying to put her off him.

Russ laughed at her immediately getting who her impression was of.

'I am…I mean I was, but I never really felt like this about a woman before and I guess after the operation I…' he started to stumble on his words.

'It's ok I get it.' She said holding onto his hand.

'It's not as embarrassing as you think it is.' She said trying to comfort him.

'Oh yeah it is' he said laughing.

'I don't want you think this is your fault coz its' not' He said stroking her face.

Suddenly Joe and Jez walked in interrupting their moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Russ quickly removed his hand from Danni's face as Joe and Jez walked in and stood in the kitchen.

'Hey, are we interrupting something?' said Joe reaching into the fridge in a hunt for food.

'No, I have to go anyway' Russ said standing up.

'Really? I was hoping we could spend the day together, maybe go into town for dinner?'

'I'm sorry but I to go find my brother I kinda pissed him off this morning, but dinner sounds good maybe tomorrow?' He asked hopefully.

'Yeah sure.' She said taking his hand and walking him to the door.

She looked at Joe and Jez to make sure they weren't listening.

'So call me when you're ready ok?' she said quietly

'Ready for what?' he said confused.

She laughed and kissed him passionately. He soon got the picture.

'Oh I will' He laughed as he said bye to Joe and Jez and winked at Danni as he walked off.

Danni sighed as she closed the door and joined the guys in the kitchen.

'I take it from the wide smile on your face that you two made up?' Jez asked whilerading the cupboards.

'Yeah we did, everything's good now.' She said smiling and looking off into to space.

Joe and Jez cringed at the sight.

'Aw Danni stop it!' Jez said getting annoyed.

'What?' she said snapping out of her daze, with a beaming smile.

At Russ' House

Russ walked in to the house with a slight spring in his step and shut the door behind him.

'Hello is anyone in?' He said looking for his brother

'Yeah, I'm in the kitchen.' His mum yelled.

Russ slowly walked into the kitchen.

'Hey mum, what's happening?' he asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

'Well someone's in a good mood. Where have you been all day?' she asked while making herself a sandwich.

'Oh I was just at the SUbar and then I went to Danni's' he said casually.

'Oh who's he, a friend of yours or something?' she asked naively assuming 'Danni' was a he.

'Uh yeah yeah.' He said deciding not to correct her so he could avoid the whole awkward conversation on where she was from and if she's a 'nice' girl.

'Is Sam about I wanted to talk to him' He said stealing a bit of his mum's sandwich as she sat down next to him at the dinner table.

'Hey!' She yelled slapping his hand for stealing her sandwich. They both laughed jokingly.

'No he left about half and hour ago. He didn't say where he was going either.' She said as Russ' little sister, Nicole walked in.

'Hey guys.' She said sitting down.

'Do you know where Sam is?' Russ asked

'Yeah he went 'Gnosh' to get something to eat. Speaking of food do have anything in the house.' She asked innocently.

Her mother just rolled her eyes and handed her the other half of her sandwich. Nicole took it instantly and widened her eyes at how good it looked.

'Is food the only thing this family thinks about?' Russ joked standing up.

'Uh yeah.' Nicole said trying not to laugh.

'Ok well see ay later, I'm gonna go and talk to Sam' Russ said leaving the house

**Ok well hi Caron here. I forgot to do this thing in the rest of my chapters so i don't own any of the characters in this storyline or do i have anything to do with hollyoaks im jusy addicted to watching it.**

**So yeah sorry this chapter is so short and late but im kinda struggling on where to go with this story but if any of you have any ideas of what you want to happen just leave a little review and let me know. Oh and thanx so much to those who already left reviews they made my day!**

**Caron xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Russ slowly walked into Gnosh looking for his brother. He spotted him sitting down near the window.

'Hey Sam' He said casually pulling out a chair and sitting opposite him. Sam looked up mid bite.

'Hey, you in a better mood yet?' He asked cautiously

'Uh yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Look I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I was just annoyed because I ruined my date with Danni, I didn't mean to take it out on you.' He said quietly.

'But what did you do? I mean you can tell me I'm you're brother.' He said as he stopped eating.

'Well,…' Russ looked around him to make sure no one was listening. 'Things were getting pretty heated up and uh I froze'

'What do you mean?' Sam asked slightly confused. Russ sighed.

'Well she was un-doing my shirt and we were going into her room and all these thoughts started running through my head. I mean I hadn't had sex since the operation and I really liked Danni I just didn't want to embarrass myself in front of her.'

'That sucks man, but hey you can do better than her anyway.' Sam said proudly as he still didn't like Danni.

'What's that suppose to mean?' Russ replied getting defensive.

'Well I mean who tries to sleep with a guy on a first date?' he asked as she started to eat again.

'Hey, we had known each other for ages and liked each other too, besides it's not like I didn't want to.' He said getting annoyed.

'Oh yeah so that's why you turned her down!' he said almost laughing. 'Besides she was probably only trying to prove me wrong' he whispered. Russ, getting more and more enraged, heard his whisper..

'What do you mean prove you wrong? What did you do?' Russ asked raising his voice.

'I don't know why you even like Danni anyway. I mean she's just a nasty little tart.' He yelled standing up and getting the attention of all the people in the restaurant. He threw some money down on the table to pay for his lunch and stormed outside. Russ, slightly embarrassed, apologised and raced after his brother.

'I can't believe you just said that!' Russ yelled after him outside.

'You don't even know Danni! I mean she's amazing and she doesn't deserve to be bad mouthed by some loser like you!' Russ continued as he caught up with his brother and turned to face him.

'So if you know her so well you know that I spoke to her before your date?' Sam said stopping in his tracks.

'What?' Russ asked suddenly getting worried 'What did you say?' he asked.

'I just let her know that you weren't interest in a relationship. I said that you will always be a womaniser and that once you slept with her you would make excuses and dump her.' He said proudly.

'You said WHAT!' Russ yelled wanting to hit him so bad.

'So the only reason she wanted to sleep with you last night was to prove me wrong!' he said like a child.

'What is your problem!. Are you just jealous that I found someone that I really have feelings for and you're still alone?' He asked trying to get to the real meaning of this.

'You think I'm jealous of you? Right that's it Russ. I'm just dying to act like a self obsessed, womaniser who doesn't even care about his own brother anymore!' Sam yelled.

'What?' Russ asked surprised to find out what was really wrong with his brother.

'Ever since you became interested in Danni you have completely ignored me.' He said quietly.

'No I haven't' Russ said trying to comfort his brother.

'Yes you have! I don't want some stupid woman to get between us' he said honestly.

'When have I ever let Danni come between us?' Russ asked

'How about this morning when you yelled and ignored me after your date went wrong.' Sam replied.

'I'm sorry Sam but I really like Danni. I didn't mean to upset you, that's why I came to apologise. I don't want us to fight just as much as you.' He said.

'Really?' Sam asked

'Really. How about we go boxing together or something?' Russ asked walking with his brother towards their house.

'Yeah that sounds cool.' Sam agreed.

'I do think you should apologise to Danni for what you said' Russ suggested.

'What?' Sam said annoyed that his brother was gonna let him down again and spend time with Danni.

'Maybe tomorrow yeah?' Russ said.

Sam smiled. He may still not like Danni but at least he would still get to spend time with his best friend, his brother.

**ok so that was very different to all my other chapters lol hope you liked it but i know where im going with this so i hope u's keep reading and PLZ keep the reveiws coming i love to hear from you and all u're opinions. so i might even have the next chapter up tonight so watch this space**

**love caron xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Danni walked away from her friends to the bar to get a drink of water. Danni was never much of a drinker, her friends would drink pint after pint and it would have no affect on them. For Danni after two glasses of wine she could feel the affects. So a glass of water was the cure.

'Can I have a glass of water Darren?' she asked trying to prop herself up on a bar stool.

'Sure no problem' Darren replied and he disappeared to get one.

In her slightly clumsy attempt to reach the stool she lost her balance and bumped into the woman sitting next to her causing her to drop her drink. It hit the floor with a crash as everyone briefly looked around and then continued with their conversations.

'I am soooo sorry.' Danni apologised to the stunning blond looking at her, as Danni watched the bar man clear up the broken glass.

'Don't worry about it, no harm done.' The blond replied.

'What were you drinkin? I'll get you another.' Danni offered.

'Oh a white wine thanks.' She replied regaining her composure on the stool next to Danni.

Darren arrived with Danni's water and set it in front of her.

'There's your water love, anything else?' he asked, briefly taking notice of the gorgeous girl sitting next to her.

'Uh yeah one white wine.' She said. Darren nodded and went to get her wine.

'Water? You're a light weight when it comes to drinkin too then?' the girl asked. Danni laughed.

'Yeah, I've only had two glasses of wine and I can feel it already.' The blond giggled as well

'I'm Katie' she said as she extended her hand. Danni smiled and shook it.

'Danni, nice to _bump_ into you.' She said as the both laughed at her pun.

'Sorry about knocking your drink, I'm a bit of a klutz sometimes.' Danni said slightly embarrassed.

'Yeah me too it's horrible. It's always at the worst of times too, like at a job interview or something.' Katie replied sympathizing with Danni. They both laughed.

'So are you new around here I haven't seen you before.' Danni asked curiously.

'Yeah I actually live in London but I'm doing beauty therapy in Uni and I was told there was a good summer course here so I'm doing it for experience.' She said quickly.

'Oh very nice. Well welcome to Hollyoaks.' Danni said with a laugh. 'You'll love it' she continued sarcastically.

'What is it not nice round here?' Katie asked concerned.

'Well it's small so everybody knows everybody's business. You can't keep anything a secret.' She said with a smile.

'Well I'm a bit of a gossip myself so I think I'll fit right in.' Katie laughed.

Katie and Danni continued to chat and giggled for about half an hour getting to know and like each other when they were interrupted by Danni's phone going off.

'Hello?' Danni answered.

'Hey Gorgeous it's me' said Russ.

'Hey baby what's up?' Danni asked with a huge smile on her face.

'Well what are you doing tomorrow?' he asked.

'Nothing yet why?' she asked getting nosy.

'Well my brother wants to apologise.' He said.

'What? No way!' Danni answered in disbelief. 'But your brother doesn't even like me' she said confused.

'Well I was talking to him today and we talked everything out and now he wants to apologise for what he said to you so how's tomorrow at 2 o'clock sound?' he asked really wanting this to work out.

'Sounds great do you both want to meet me at the flat?' she asked.

'Yeah that's good. See you there.' He said with a smile.

'Ok bye' she said

'Bye'. Danni flipped her phone shut and sighed. She looked over at Katie who was patiently waiting for Danni to finish her conversation.

'Sorry about that' Danni said.

'Boyfriend?' Katie asked going by the smile on her face.

'Well I wouldn't call him my boyfriend.' She said starting to blush. 'We've only just started dating.' She finished.

'Well you sounded pretty friendly on the phone. Calling him 'baby' and all' she laughed as she nudged her on the knee. Danni smiled getting embarrassed.

'Well we've been friends for ages so we are pretty close already. What about you, have you got a boyfriend?' Danni asked getting the subject off her.

'Oh no, not for a while I had a bad experience when I was younger and it kind of put me off' She said laughing it off.

'But who needs them anyway?' Katie said with a bit more cheer.

'Right' Danni said agreeing and raising their glasses.

They noticed it starting to get late.

'Look at the time!' Danni said shocked as she looked at her watch.

'Well time flies when you're having fun' Katie joked.

'I better be going me and my friends are having a small party in my flat.' She said getting up.

'Oh ok well it was nice meeting you Danni' Katie replied feeling slightly disappointed as she didn't have any other friends.

'Don't be silly you're coming with me.' Danni laughed as she pulled her up from her seat and dragged her behind.

Danni had spent ages introducing Katie to everyone and she was getting quite a few looks.

'I'm soooo nervous Danni do you think they like me?' Katie asked self consciously.

'Course they do why wouldn't they?' Danni said.

'Well they are all looking at me' Katie replied noticing the looks she was getting.

'It's only because you're gorgeous!' Danni said making her smile.

'Just relax' Danni was right though Katie was beautiful. She was wearing a short denim skirt with knee high boots and a pretty pink vest top. She had long bombshell blond hair, big boobs and long legs; she was every guy's fantasy so Danni couldn't understand why she was so shy around everyone.

After laughing, joking and drinking Katie decided it was time to go.

'Danni I'm gonna take off but thanks so much for including me.' Katie said gratefully.

'No problem, do ya wanna come round tomorrow it'll just be me and Jez so we could use another hand cleaning after this lot?' Danni said only joking about the cleaning as they'd get Cameron to do it of course.

'Yeah that would be great. How's 12ish?' Katie suggested.

'Yeah that's good. See yeah then' Danni said giving her a kiss on the cheek and watching her leave. Danni continued to party until the wee hours of the morning.

**Welli know that chapter doesn't really mean anything but it will make sense soon you'll find out in the next chapter! i'm so excited i thought that chapter was quite long actually so i hope you's are all still reading. So as always plz review i would really appreciate it**

**love caron xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Danni let out a long yawn as she slowly walked into the living room wearing her PJ's and a pink robe. She looked around and was stunned to see that the place was completely clean, but no one was around.

'Did I clean the place in my sleep?' she asked herself slightly confused. Content that she didn't have to scrub until Katie got here she went to the kitchen to make some tea. Although Danni didn't drink that much she was still suffering from a rather bad headache so she was glad that no one was in. Suddenly the door slammed shut.

'Hey Danni' Jez said merrily. Danni winced in pain as the sound of the door slamming and Jez's loud voice echoed through her head.

'What's wrong with you, hangover?' Jez asked.

'Yeah so if you could keep it down that would be great.' Danni replied taking a sip of her freshly brewed tea and sighing.

'So who tidied this place up?' Danni asked making her way to the sofa and slumping down.

'Oh I did I couldn't sleep so I started cleaning. Who was that girl you were with all last night?' Jez asked curious as he noticed how gorgeous she was.

'Oh that was Katie. I met her at the SUbar last night. She is so nice; we got on great so I invited her up why? Do you like her?' She said in a mocking voice.

'Well I noticed how fit she was.' Jez said bluntly.

'I know it's crazy how beautiful she is right? She's coming over any minute now is that ok?' she asked.

'Yeah, no problem.' Just as Jez finished there was a knock on the door. Danni looked at her watch and saw it was 11.40 am.

'That must be her.' She said getting up and answering the door to find Katie wearing and mid calf length gypsy skirt and a delicate lace top.

'Hey' Katie said with a smile.

'Hi, you look nice' Danni replied inviting her in.

'Thanks, I take it you just got out of bed.' She laughed seeing Danni in her bath robe.

'Oh yeah, I better go get changed I'll be right back. Make yourself at home.' Danni said before disappearing into her room.

There was a short silence before Jez started to chat.

'Hey you're Katie right? I'm Jez I think we met last night.' He said extending his hand. Katie shook it and sat beside him. She took notice of how cute he was. They chatted for a while about where they both came from and families and things before they noticed that Danni was taking a long time.

'What's taking Danni so long' Katie joked.

'She's probably on the phone to her boyfriend or something. She always is.' He said. Danni then walked past the living room and into the kitchen whilst on the phone giggling.

'I told you so' Jez laughed.

'Yeah yeah, come over whenever.' Danni said talking to Russ on the phone.

'How was your party last night?' Russ asked bummed that he wasn't able to go. 'Any guys come on to you?' he continued jokingly.

'Oh yeah loads!' she laughed. 'Listen I have to go here but I'll talk to ya when you get here ok sweetie?' she said as she noticed that Jez and Katie looked uncomfortable.

'Ok babe, see ya soon.' Russ said ending the call.

'Sorry' Danni apologised as she brought some biscuits from the fridge into the living room.

'Well now you look lovely. Trying to impress your boyfriend?' Katie asked politely.

'Of course' Danni laughed. She was wearing a short black skirt with a white gypsy top to match. 'He said him and his brother are coming over earlier than they thought so they'll be here soon.' She smiled obviously excited.

'Can't wait to meet him.' Katie replied taking one of the biscuits.

'Listen I'll leave you two alone but it was nice seeing you again' Jez said to Katie as he walked to him room.

The Girls continued to chat for about half an hour when Katie left for the bathroom. Danni sat on the sofa and saw Russ open the door and make his way to her.

'Hey, where's Sam?' Danni asked as Russ moved closer to her.

'He was walkingbehind me,he'll onlybe one second' He said barely finishing his sentence before grabbing her waist and kissing her deeply. Danni reluctantly pulled away.

'Um what's that for?' she asked smiling.

'I missed you' He replied kissing her again and pulling her body again his. He heard the toilet flush and he broke the kiss.

'Who's here?' he asked sitting down and pulling Danni on top of him so she was sitting on his knee. Katie walked out from the bathroom and stood still on shock as see laid eyes on Russ.

Russ' mouth dropped to the floor

'RUSS?' she yelled

'KATIE?' he yelled back

**ohhh cliff hanger! lol i was gonna let everyone know who Katie was in this chapter but i thought i would prolong it for a bit! well i hope ya'll liked it! and plz keep reviewing it makes me happy and thanks again feltons-babe90099 for ur reviews ur great. peace out!**

**Caron xx**


	9. Chapter 9

'Oh My God! I can't believe it's you!' Katie said quickly noticing how fit he was looking since the last time she saw him.

'I can't believe it either. What are you doing here?' Russ asked getting up and giving her a slightly uncomfortable hug. Danni sat on the sofa looking up at them completely confused.

'Wait how do you two know each other?' she asked wondering what was going on. Both Russ and Katie looked at each other. The two had been involved in a very serious relationship together when they were younger. Neither really wanted to bring it up but Russ didn't want to lie to Danni.

'Well uh, we use to…' Russ started struggling to find the words.

'We were best friends a few years back when we both lived in London.' Katie quickly interrupted not wanting to upset Danni, after all she was the only friend she had around here.

'Oh wow, small world eh?' Danni said not fully believing their story.' Russ took in a sigh of relief but was worried still as Danni didn't exactly know the truth. Sam walked in the door.

'Thanks for waiting on me Russ' Sam said sarcastically before noticing Katie.

'Katie?' Sam yelled, running up and giving her a hug. 'What are you doing here?' he asked slightly stunned since he had seen his brothers ex in years.

'Well I'm doing a summer beauty course for experience and I was told the one in Chester was the best so here I am! You look great Sam' Katie said to him. 'You too Russ' she said slightly quieter.

'Thanks you look good too.' He said not really knowing what to say. 'So beauty therapy? You're finally getting to do it then?' Russ asked as they both sat down on the sofa.

'I'm gonna get us all some drinks.' Danni said feeling kind of left out. Sam noticed this and followed her into the kitchen.

'Are you alright?' he asked noting the expression on her face.

'Well yeah I guess I'm ok' she said a little disappointed the she wasn't getting a lot of attention from Russ.

'Really, it must be hard meeting Russ' first love.' Sam said innocently not knowing she didn't know about them.

'WHAT, they said they were best friends.' Danni said shocked.

Sam laughed slightly.

'It was a little more serious than that,' Sam said. He suddenly thought of something. He saw how upset Danni was and he never really liked her dating his brother, this was the perfect opportunity to bend the truth and end their relationship.

'They were gonna get married and everything' he said knowing that wasn't exactly true.

'What! But they would have been really young though.' Danni said not being able to take her eyes off Russ and Katie on the sofa laughing and smiling.

'Yeah but they both knew that they loved each other' Sam said with a cruel smile on his face. The smile quickly disappeared when Danni turned and looked at him with an upset expression.

'Well what happened?' Danni asked really confused.

'Well obviously our parents were against it because they were so young so they forced us to move. They still tried to keep in contact and so we moved again to Chester. Katie ended it because she thought it was getting to difficult.'

'Oh my god, I can't believe this. Why didn't Russ tell me about her?' Danni whispered

'Well Russ doesn't really talk about her to anyone. I guess it still hurts too much.' Sam lied again, pleased with himself as he saw how distraught Danni was.

'Guys do you wanna head down to the SUbar and get some lunch? Katie and I wanna catch up on everything?' Russ asked standing up.

'Sure' Sam said as he looked at Danni.

'Actually I'm not feeling to well after last night I think I'm just gonnalie in bed for a while.' Danni said not really lying because suddenly she felt horrible.

'Oh ok but I'll call you later yeah?' Russ asked walking up to her and holding her hand. Danni quickly pulled her hand away.

'Yeah sure.' She said sadly as Russ kissed her on the cheek. She watched them leave laughing and smiling and she felt sick to her stomach. She really liked Russ but obviously whatever he had with Katie was far more special. How was she ever gonna compete with his first love.

**ok i know it took me ages to update but i lost my sheet with the order of events thats gonna happen in this story and i didnt want to continue until i found it incase i messed up the order. so guess what?... i found it! lol so i like the way this is going and i'm hoping to get more done but my results for my AS levels are out 2moro so i'll be partying all night then im working all weekend so the next chapter may not be up til monday ish hope thats ok. I'm sure it is seeing as i only have one reader lol hi Sarah haha well keep reviewing for me i love it when you do thanx a bunch!**

**love caron xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Joe walked into the flat whistling in content when he saw Dannii slumped on the sofa hugging a pillow.

'What's wrong?' Joe asked as he sat down beside her.

'Remember that girl Katie I introduced you to last night?' Dannii asked while Joe nodded in agreement.

'Well it turns out that her and Russ use to go out and Sam said that it was pretty serious' she said dejectedly.

'What?' Joe asked pretty confused.

'Apparently they were gonna get married and everything and the only reason they split up is because their parents made Russ move.'

'What Sam told you this?' Joe asked and Dannii nodded in response.

'And you believe him?' He asked again. Dannii looked confused.

'Oh come on Dannii that guy has had in it for you ever since he realised Russ liked you.'

'I know but…' She was interrupted

'But nothing. Did Russ tell you about this?' he asked.

'No…' she said quietly.

'Well then maybe it's not true.' He said getting up and going into the kitchen.

'But Katie said they use to be 'friends' in London. I bet they're down in the SUbar right now talking about old times and wondering why they ever split up.'

'They're in the SUbar?' Joe asked

'Yeah they wanted to 'catch up'' Dannii mocked.

'So you really think that they use to go out?' Joe asked her seriously.

'Yeah I do and I just feel like I can't compete with her.' She said hugging her pillow tightly.

'Rubbish! Just you leave it up to me and there is no way that you're gonna loose Russ to this Katie woman.' Joe said as he pulled Danni up from her seat and dragged her into his room for a modelling session.

AT THE SUBAR

Katie, Russ and Sam all sat round a table eating lunch and laughing at some of their old stories.

'And that night were we all went out to celebrate Daniel's birthday and we got so drunk.' Katie laughed referring to her and Russ. Russ laughed at the thought.

'Yeah that was fun' Russ said.

'Yeah that night wasn't so fun for me, I had to take care of you both when you got home.' Said Sam as he smiled at how well Katie and Russ were getting on.

'You know I've tried contacting you.' Katie said to Russ suddenly changing the mood of their lunch.

'Yeah I know' Russ said looking at the floor hoping that they wouldn't have to have this conversation.

'Why didn't you return any of my calls?' she asked quietly. Sam started to feel uncomfortable so decided to leave his brother to it and get some drinks.

'I just wanted a clean break you know? I mean really like it here and I just didn't want to have to move again.' He said honestly looking up at her. Katie took a deep breath.

'Yeah, Dannii seems nice.' Katie said finally bringing it up.

'She's great' Russ replied. He could see the hurt in Katie's eyes as she realised he had moved on and she hadn't. Katie reached for his hand.

'Things could've really worked out for us.' She said trying to make him realise how much she missed him.

'They could've if you hadn't…I mean why did you have to…' Russ struggled with his words as his anger started to develop. Katie's eyes started to well up.

'Let's not do this here. We could go out somewhere nice for dinner and I can explain myself.' She said.

'I dunno Katie, maybe that's not such a good idea.' He said when all he could think about was Dannii.

'Please Russ, I miss you.' She said looking deep into his eyes.

''I know, I know.' Russ sighed audibly. 'Ok just ring me and let me know when and where yeah?' he asked

'Yeah, of course.' She said with a satisfied smile. She quickly got his new phone number. Still grasping his hand she saw Dannii and Joe headed towards them and she suddenly felt sick with worry.

DANNII AND JOE

'I can't do this' Dannii said as she looked at them and tried to turn around but Joe pulled her right back.

'Yes you can. Look at you, you look amazing!' he said proud of his clothes he had made.

'They're holding hands!' she said shocked.

'Well…maybe they have a good reason.' Joe replied trying to find an explanation.

'Yeah the reason that he's leaving me and moving back to London with _her!'_' she said upset.

'It'll be ok don't worry' he reassured her as he pushed her gently to Russ and Katie's table.

Joe cleared his throat and got the attention of Russ as he looked up at them.

'Hi' she said weakly.

**hiya sorry i was suppose to have this chapter up yesterday but our electricity went out all day so i lost everything i had written for this chapter but i think this one is ok i hope you like it coz im really enjoying writing it! well anyway review plz!**

**love caron xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Russ quickly pulled his hand away from underneath Katie's.

'Uh hi' he said 'I thought you weren't feeling well?' he asked standing up to give Dannii his seat.

'Well I started to feel better so I thought I'd join you. That's ok isn't it?' wondering what was going on.

'Yeah of course it is' Katie said quickly.

Russ pulled up a seat next to Dannii as she smiled and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Normally she wasn't really into the public show of affection thing unless she knew no one was watching but at this point she would do anything to show Katie that Russ was hers. Russ was shocked and eventually pulled away as he knew Katie would be feeling awkward.

'You look nice' he said

'Thanks it's just something Joe threw together. So have you guys been catching up?' Dannii asked.

Sam turned round and spotted Dannii sitting with Russ and holding his hand.

'Uh I knew she would spoil things.' He said to himself as he thought Katie and Russ were getting on great and hoped they would get back together. He headed towards the table.

'Hey Dannii' he said pretending to be friendly.

'Hi' she said as she noticed Joe and Jez approaching.

'Hey guys can we join you?' they asked

'Sure pull up a seat' Russ said.

'Katie began to feel uncomfortable as Russ and Jez started talking. She would talk to Dannii but she was now worried when she talked to her that she would let something slip about Russ so she decided to leave. She stood up.

'Uh I'm gonna head off here.' She said grabbing her bag.

'Oh, really?' Dannii said sarcastically with a smile on her face as she linked arms with Russ.

'Yeah, but I'll ring you later about tonight ok Russ?' she asked.

'Sure whenever.' He said watching her leave.

Dannii made sure she was gone before speaking.

'What are you doing tonight?' she asked Russ as Joe and Jez began to listen in on the conversation.

'Well Katie wants me to go to dinner to catch up more' he said slowly as he noticed Joe and Jez making faces and shaking their heads which Dannii was unaware of.

'But I thought we were going out to dinner tonight?' she asked disappointed.

'Oh I completely forgot. Well when Katie rings I'll just say I can't go.' He said as Joe and Jez gave him the thumbs up.

'You would do that?' Dannii asked looking at him sweetly.

'Of course I would.' He said bringing his hand to her face. 'You're more important to me.' He finished as Sam put his head in his hands he could tell that getting Russ and Katie back together was gonna be harder than he thought.

'Well I don't want to stop you from going. I mean you can go if you want' Dannii said wanting to be a supportive girlfriend even thought she didn't want him to go.

'I'll only go if it's ok with you.' Russ said putting her in a very awkward position. If she said no then Russ would think she was controlling but if she said yes then he would be going out with Katie. Dannii quickly looked at Joe almost asking for help.

'Of course you can go, I mean we can go out another time' she asked painfully.

'You're the best.' He said standing up. 'Listen I gotta go but I'll see you all later.' He kissed Dannii on the cheek and walked away with Sam following with a smile on his face as he waved goodbye.

Dannii sighed and crossed her arms. Joe and Jez looked at each other knowing that she was upset but not knowing what to say. Joe rested a hand on her shoulder to let him know that he was there for her.

**ok this took me ages to update but my electricity is being really weird but i think thats it back for good soi should be able to update more often now so i hope y'all enjoyed it coz i've got a big surprise coming up.**

**Well im starting school on friday but i dont think thats gonna effect me writing this coz i never really work for school anyway lol so keep reading and reviewing**

**luv Caron xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Russ and Sam returned home.

'So are you excited about tonight?' Sam asked as they both sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. Russ looked at Sam blankly not knowing what he was talking about.

'Dinner with Katie' Sam reminded him.

'Oh right, um to be honest, no. I mean she's great and all but she keeps wanting to talk about 'us' you know? And I really don't want to talk about that any more.' Russ said watching the TV as well.

'But I thought you guys made a great couple' Sam said trying to get Russ to think about the good times.

'Are you kidding me? All we did was fight and then after what she did…I mean how could someone do that!' he said angrily.

'I don't know Russ but you have to look at it in her point of view I mean…' Russ quickly cut Sam off.

'This is exactly why I don't want to go tonight. How many times do I have to tell you, I DON'T want to talk about it!' Russ yelled as he stormed to his room.

Dannii, Joe and Jez

Dannii ran into her room and locked her door. She didn't want Joe and Jez to see her cry. She sat on her bed, hugged her pillow and let her tears fall.

Joe and Jez sat in the living room not knowing what to do.

'We could ring Russ?' Jez said proud of himself for coming up with an idea.

'Look I said last time that I am not interfering again. It's none of my business.' Joe said crossing his arms.

'But.. .' Jez began.

'No! Jez if Russ isn't smart enough to realise that going out with Katie is upsetting Dannii then that's his problem.

Jez shrugged his shoulders and gave up.

Russ' room

Russ didn't know what to do.He was definitely worried about dinner with Katie

_it's been over 2hours though maybe she's forgotten about it_ Russ thought to himself only to be interrupted by his phone ringing.

_Please be Dannii please be Dannii please be Dannii_ he thought.

'Hello' Russ said with his eyes shut praying that it wouldn't be Katie.

'Hey Russ, it's Katie' Russ let out a sigh

'Oh hi Katie, what's up?' he asked lying back down on his bed.

'Well I wanted to sort out a place and a time for our dinner tonight.' She said.

'Yeah, well how about Gnosh?' he suggested.

'Where's that?' Katie asked not really use to Hollyoaks yet.

'That's right you don't know where you are' he laughed. 'Well where are you staying and I'll pick you up?'

Dannii eventually came out of her room after sending 20 minutes trying to cover up the fact that she had been crying with makeup. She walked into the kitchen and she felt Joe and Jez's eyes follow her.

'What?' she said reaching for a glass.

'Are you ok?' asked Jez cautiously.

'I'm fine why wouldn't I be?' see asked pouring her a drink of water.

'I thought you might be upset about Russ going out with Katie tonight instead of you.' He replied as Joe nudged him trying to get him to stop talking about it.

'Of course not. I mean I trust Russ completely.' She said trying to convince herself.

'Even though she's really fit?' Joe stupidly jumped in.

'You don't need to remind me how good looking she is' Dannii said sitting beside them on the sofa.

'But she is really…' Jez tried to continue.

'You guys aren't helping. So do you think Russ thinks the same?' Dannii asked trying to sound casual.

'No…no course not' Jez said trying his hardest to sound sincere but Dannii wasn't buying it and gave him a questioning look.

'Well maybe he does a bit…I dunno don't ask me' Jez continued only digging himself further into a hole.

'Look all Jez is trying to say is that yes she's gorgeous, yes she's really friendly and sweet and …' Joe wondered off into his thoughts were both Jez and Joe were thinking about Katie.

'I can't believe you guys! You're all pathetic, including Russ!' She yelled storming back into her room.

Joe and Jez sat in silence kicking themselves for upsetting Dannii.

**ok the next chapter is up yay! still got loads of ideas and the main plot still has to be revealed! dun dun dun! im soo excited hope u enjoyed it and keep reading and reviewing**

**love Caron xx**


End file.
